One Night in London
by 9206811
Summary: Meet Reno, an overly horny 23 year-old on a vacation in London. Meet Cloud, a bored university student just trying to earn enough to pay his rent. Throw in a chance phone call at three in the morning and you've got an interesting one night in London.


this story is based on perverted things i saw while i was in london. you rock, UK. stay sex crazed!

disclaimer! i don't own the characters (as much as i wish i did...)

...

lines that i was really tempted to add into the story but didn't because they're silly sounding:

RENO WAS SO HOT HE COULD MELT AN ICE CREAM TRUCK.

RENO WAS SO GORGEOUS EVEN GARY OAK THOUGHT SO.

RENO WAS SO HORNY HE COULD BEAT A GOAT IN THOSE HORN RAMMING CONTESTS GOATS HAVE SOMETIMES WHEN THEY'RE UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING.

SILLY GOATS.

VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER.

...

CHARACTERS:

Reno: A really horny 23 year-old. Red hair. Blue eyes. On vacation in London. Has had sex with 7 women in the last 3 days.

Cloud: A bored 21 year-old. Crazy, spiked blonde hair, and blue eyes. Currently a student at a university in London. Works two part-time jobs; buses tables at a restaurant after school and on weekends, works as a phone-sex service operator from midnight to 6am on fridays and weekends.

Tifa: A busty brunette Reno meets in a bar one night. In reality, she's the owner of Seventh Heaven, the phone service where Cloud works. Likes to box in her spare time.

Willing Victim: Random guy Tifa seduces at a bar. His name is Joey McKaiba. Not really, I just made that up.

Aerith: The girl on the posters for Seventh Heaven, where she works. We don't like her. That is all.

Cid: An older guy who works at Seventh Heaven with Cloud. Short, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Must never be separated from his goggles and cigarettes. He looks out for Cloud because he feels protective of him (in a fatherly sort of way). They often go out drinking together.

...

"Don't be gentle."

"I wasn't planning to be, honey."

The brunette lifted up her leather miniskirt and pulled down her panties, dropping them to the floor of the dinky bathroom stall. He had his way with her, panting and groaning, not to be outdone by the sounds coming from the neighboring stalls.

Half an hour later, they sat on the floor together, beers in hand.

"I was here at three in the morning, drinking beer and having sex." She dictated as she carved the words into the stall's door with a pocketknife. "For memory's sake." She said, turning to him, smiling.

"Whatever you say." He said taking another gulp of his beer. Finding the bottle empty, he zipped his pants and stood. "Need some more booze?"

"No, thanks. If you're off then it's time I found myself some more meat to enjoy."

Unlocking the door, the lean redhead stepped out of the stall, dodging between the entangled bodies who hadn't been quick enough to get a stall. He slipped out of the bathroom and into the throng of dancing bodies surrounding the door. He never usually drank this much, but now that he had started he couldn't find it in him to stop. He felt dizzy and the floor seemed to be tipping, the flashing lights around the bar weren't helping much either. He snatched a half finished beer up off of an unoccupied table and headed out the door into the chilly outdoor air. Turning back he noticed his dark haired girl from earlier snaking her arms around another more than willing victim.

The dark streets of London enveloped Reno as he staggered along, beer in hand. He could have gone back to his hotel and slept like a normal person, but where was the fun in that? No, he was feeling adventurous. Adventurous and mischievous and a little on the horny side.

Unable to walk any further, he ducked into a classic red phone booth standing on a lonely sidewalk, sliding the door shut behind him. He stood there for a moment, clinging to the walls of the booth for support. The inside of the booth was plastered with naughty sticker flyers advertising adult phone calls. Women with all their juicy tidbits exposed and up for grabs were printed across the paper. A playful smile flickered across Reno's face. He was feeling curious.

'Why not?' He told himself, fishing a coin out of his pocket and inserting it in the slot. He chose a a flyer at random, a young looking girl in a short pink dress, unbuttoned to the navel, looked back at him through too-colorful flowers. He punched in the numbers listed strategically across the girl's bare chest, listening for the ringing. Too tired to stay standing any longer, Reno dropped down to the bottom of the booth, his fingers already reaching to unhook his belt.

The receiver clicked.

"Welcome master. You've reached Seventh Heaven. Who would you like to be connected to?"

A secretary? He hadn't been expecting this.

"Um. What?"

"Which hostess would you like to be connected to, sir?"

The secretary's voice was lower than what he had been expecting to hear. A delicate light voice, but with just enough gruff to be considered masculine. A young guy maybe? Early twenties?

"Uh. Can I get the girl on the poster?"

"She's busy at the moment."

A pause. Reno could hear the boy breathing softly through the phone.

"Sir?" The voice said again.

"What's your name?"

Another pause. "Um. I-It's Cloud."

Reno chuckled. Cloud. What a feminine name for a guy.

"Is that your real name? Or is it, like, a whore name?"

"I'm not part of the service. I just work here." Cloud said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you work there?" Cloud paused.

"Lack of a better place to go, I guess."

The line fell silent again. Reno realized he still had his hand halfway down his pants and gave his fingers an experimental wiggle. This definitely wasn't what he had been expecting, but there was something about Cloud's voice he liked. A lot.

"Um..." Cloud said uncertainly. "I'm really not supposed to use the line for personal calls like this."

"This isn't a personal call." Reno said. "I called for the... um... services."

"Oh. I'll just... put you on hold until someone becomes available, then." Reno could hear him distancing the phone from his ear. He didn't want him to hang up.

"Will there be music?"

"What?"

"Is there cruddy hold music?"

"...Probably." Cloud said.

"Can I just talk to you then?"

The other end of the line grew quiet. Reno took a deep breath. He didn't know this guy. They'd never talk to each other again after tonight. It was time to throw caution (and common sense) to the wind.

"I really just want to talk to you. Your voice is... I like it." He could hear Cloud's nervous breathing on the other end of the line. He had no idea what he looked like. All he could picture were soft pink lips exhaling softly into the phone, delicate pale hands holding it to his ear.

"Talk to me, Cloud."

It turned him on.

"Talk dirty to me."

...

In a small basement office space, a young blonde boy sat in his corner cubicle clutching a phone to his ear. A man had called, that wasn't unusual. Cloud did work at a phone sex whore house after all. Usually all he had to do was connect the horny bastards to a girl of their choice. It was an easy job. Usually. But this man had called and didn't want to be passed on to a girl. This guy wanted to stay on the line.

"Talk to me, Cloud."

Before he knew it, Cloud's pulse had quickened. His palms were clammy and hot against the phone's cold plastic.

"Talk dirty to me."

The stranger's voice was low and playful, purring in his ear. Cloud was finding it hard to breathe. He could have sworn the room was getting warmer. The air conditioning was probably busted again. Damn that stupid machine.

"What's your name?" Cloud said, pressing the phone to his ear so hard it hurt.

"Reno." The voice said, rolling the 'r' ever so slightly.

"Reno." He repeated it unconsciously, tasting how it felt in his mouth. He decided he liked it.

On the other end of the line, Reno felt a shiver run down his spine. A shiver that started in the tips of his ears and traveled down into the depths of his pants. He slid his hand down his body, following the feeling.

"Say it again."

"Reno." Cloud said softly into the phone. Almost a whisper.

Reno was breathing heavily and he knew Cloud could hear it. He imagined the boy shifting nervously in his seat, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Cloud." He said. "Tell me what you look like."

"Blonde." Was the response. A puff of blonde hair and blue eyes instantly popped into Reno's imagination. "Average height. I've got a small scar across my left eyebrow."

"Bad boy?" Reno said playfully.

"Not really. Fell off my bike a couple months ago." He laughed.

Reno stopped dead. Cloud's laughter was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever heard. Light like bells but hearty like a sailor's at the same time. He only wished he could hear it directly, not through millions of little wires. His hand subconsciously went groping further into his pants.

"You're not from London." Cloud said, cutting through his thoughts. "Your accent's all wrong."

"So is yours."

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking beer and having sex." Cloud swallowed. Images of this mystery man swarmed his head. Young. Handsome. Muscular. Naked.

"W-where are you now?" He said, trying to clear his head.

"A phone booth."

"Really?" Cloud said. "Isn't it cold out?"

"A bit." Reno said. The bulge under his fingers was slowly getting bigger and he let out a small moan.

"Reno?"

"Your voice is warming me up." He crooned into the phone.

Cloud felt a little dizzy. He put his head down on his desk, the phone still clamped tightly to his ear. He found this a little embarrassing. He knew exactly where Reno's hands were. He knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on by it.

"Your voice is making me hot." Cloud said softly over the phone.

Reno was breathing heavily now, not even trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard. All because of this boy's voice. He found it ridiculous.

"Tell me what you see." Cloud said, trying to shift his own attention away from how tight his jeans suddenly felt.

"You're teasing me. I get it." Reno said chuckling. Looking past his drooping eyelids, he peered outside of the phone booth. "It's dark. Can't see much."

"I just... Want to hear you voice some more." Cloud said slowly, embarrassed with himself.

"Small, dark street. There's another phone booth a little further down. The buildings are... buildings?" He laughed again. "I have no idea what I'm saying anymore."

They paused for a moment, just listening to each other breathe.

"I think I'd like to meet you. Someday." Reno said. "I'd fuck you silly. You and that erotic voice of yours."

Erotic? Cloud had been called a lot of things in his lifetime but erotic was never one of them. Thoughts of him screwing this random man with the sensual voice filled his mind. The throbbing between his thighs grew stronger. And here he had been expecting another boring night at his desk. This was anything but boring.

"I think I'd like to meet you too." Cloud said. "Tonight." Reno purred into the phone. If just a voice could get him this hard, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to see this boy in person. A million different scenarios bubbled into his brain. He thought of that dingy bathroom stall he had been in earlier. He thought about the girl he had screwed until he couldn't stand up anymore. He replaced her in his thoughts with a handsome young man, a sprinkling of blonde hair creeping out of the waistband of his low slung jeans.

"Listen. There's a bar over on-"

CLICK.

Reno's heart stopped for a moment.

"Hello? Cloud?"

Silence.

"Well god dammit." He said, standing up quickly and fishing another coin out of his pocket. As soon as he tugged it out, his undone pants fell and pooled around his ankles. He had more important things to worry about.

Squinting in the dim light the phone booth provided, located the pink dress girl and punched in the numbers again.

"Come on. Come on!"

"We're sorry. The number you've dialed cannot be reached. Please hang up and-"

Reno slammed the phone back onto it's holder. It rebounded out and fell, dangling on it's cord. The world just loved to screw with him.

As disappointed as he felt, he figured there was no point in getting all upset over one lost screw buddy. He sank back down to the bottom of the booth and wrestled his pants back on. Fishing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket, he lit the flame and inhaled the toxic smoke, trying to calm his nerves. He noticed it was raining. Hard. He had been way too occupied to notice earlier. As soon as he got the situation in his pants back under control, he planned to get up and head back to his hotel. A very uneventful end to his crazy night.

...

"Listen. There's a bar over on-"

A crack sounded above Cloud's head. The lights of the room flickered for a moment and then went black. Cloud sat there for a moment, stunned by the sudden darkness.

"Reno?" He said into the phone, already knowing there would be no answer.

"Cloud, you over there?" A voice called through the darkness. "Power's out! We're all heading home!"

"Oh. Alright! Thanks Cid!" Cloud called back, trying to find the phone's cradle in the darkness. Giving up, he placed it randomly on the desk and felt around for his coat. "What happened? A storm or something?"

"Yeah. A huge one! Want me to grab ya a cab?" Cid called back.

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright!" Cloud called back, locating his jacket and shrugging it on.

"If ya say so. Take care, ya hear?" The door clicked as Cid left the office. Cloud could hear other office dwellers emerging from their cubicles and moving slowly towards the door, cursing as they ran into things. Cloud followed, moving cautiously but still occasionally tripping over random objects. Finally reaching the door, he pulled up the collar on his coat and ran out into the rain.

He took a second to pray that Reno made it home alright. Hopefully he hadn't gone back to that bar he'd mentioned. His face got hot at the thought of the conversation that had taken place not minutes earlier.

'Jeez Cloud.' He thought to himself. 'When did you become such a little slut?'

He ran as quickly as he could without slipping, turning into a thin side street; a shortcut back to his apartment. The streetlight had burned out, leaving the street in utter darkness. He slowed to a walk to avoid falling. The only light on the street was coming from two phone booths, set a little ways apart on the sidewalk. As Cloud passed the first phone booth, he noticed a dark figure sitting at the bottom of the booth.

'Probably a hobo.' Cloud thought, hurrying by. A flicker of light caught his eye. Hobos couldn't afford to smoke. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Cloud walked towards the booth and cranked open the door.

Sitting on the floor was a man Cloud judged to be a couple years older than himself. He had vibrant red hair that seemed to stick out in spikes, with a long ponytail looping over his shoulder and trailing down his chest. He wore dark jeans and expensive leather shoes. A simple black shirt covered his torso. Definitely not a hobo.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Cloud said, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the rain.

The man looked up. His eyes were a deep passionate blue. Dark red tattoos decorated his cheeks, placed just under his eyes. His eyes squinted, searching Cloud's face.

"Um. Yes?" The stranger said, quizzically. The way he looked at Cloud was so intimidating, suddenly all he wanted to do was get home.

"Uh. Sorry. I thought maybe you needed some help. Or something." Cloud said, backing away into the rain. He glanced at the man for a moment and noticed that his pants were unzipped. The booth's phone hung down by his ear. Fucking slob.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, the stranger spoke.

"Cloud?"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Cloud physically felt his jaw drop.

"Reno?"

The man stood and put a hand to Cloud's face, running a thumb over one of his eyebrows.

"A small scar across your left eyebrow." Reno looked down at him, blue eyes meeting blue. "It's really you?"

Cloud barely had a chance to answer before he was pulled swiftly into the booth and pressed tightly against Reno's broad chest. Cloud wrinkled his nose.

"You smell like booze."

"You smell like heaven." Reno said, breathing into his ear. Cloud felt a hand slide up between them, pulling down the zipper of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" He said, his face growing hot.

"Warming you up." Reno said, pushing the jacket off of Cloud's shoulders and onto the floor. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Cloud felt his face heating up. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He had no idea how to react. All he could do was place his shaky hands on Reno's thin waist and fade further and further away from his conscious state of mind, following his instincts.

"Reno..." He said. "This is crazy." It was the truth. They both knew it. Reno pulled away for a moment and simply looked at him for a moment, running his eyes all over Cloud's face.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Cloud just looked up at him, totally dumbstruck. Gorgeous? Him? Someone needed to get this guy some glasses.

But he had no time to protest. Reno's lips covered his own and he felt fingers snaking their way under his shirt. Reno's tongue flickered across his lips, asking for entrance. Cloud's brain had turned to absolute mush and, before he knew what he was doing, his lips had parted and Reno's tongue was inside him, exploring and tasting him. Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, both as a way to show his pleasure and as an attempt to keep himself standing. The latter failed as he knees grew more wobbly and he began to slide down Reno's body. Hands slid up his bare skin to feel his chest, delicate fingers brushing over nipples. A small gasp escaped him and Reno pressed closer, rotating so Cloud's back was against the cold glass of the booth. He had nowhere to run, not that he even considered that to be an option at this point.

Reno separated their lips for a moment, a thin string of saliva still linking their tongues.

"W-Wait." Cloud mumbled. "What if someone sees?"

Cloud looked so flustered, an intense blush filled his entire face. His blonde hair was ruffled and messy and his eyelids were drooping. He was panting uncontrollably. Reno had never seen anything so sexy.

He ignored Cloud's question and began plastering kisses along Cloud's jaw bone, feeling the younger boy gasping under his touch only drove him further. He kissed and sucked and bit, leaving a trail of markings down Cloud's neck.

Cloud's fingers wound into the hair at the nape of Reno's neck, pulling gently with each motion Reno made. The pain was delicious.

Reno found himself kissing fabric. He had reached the collar of Cloud's shirt, a barrier.

"Shirt. Off. Now." He said panting into the crook of Cloud's neck. He watched Cloud struggle to undo the buttons on his shirt. There were so many of them. Reno couldn't wait. He grabbed each side and pulled.

Cloud gasped as buttons went flying in every direction. Reno was upon him in moments, licking every inch of Cloud that he could reach.

Reno dropped down to his knees, holding Cloud's thin waist in his strong hands. He peppered Cloud's stomach with soft kisses, growing closer and closer to the waistband of his pants.

"R-Reno! Stop..." Cloud whined, but he melted into Reno's touch. He could have been speaking gibberish for all Reno cared. There was no way he'd stop now. Not after this crazy roller coaster of pleasure and disappointment and satisfaction.

His fingers lowered, slipping under the elastic of Cloud's underwear. A pleasant shudder ran through Cloud's body and his knees gave way. He sank down into Reno's arms, straddling his pelvis against the floor. He pressed his lips to Reno's again, snaking his fingers into his hair and sitting low on top of him. He could clearly feel the bulge in Reno's pants underneath him and he knew that Reno could feel his as well. He squirmed a bit, the friction of the fabric feeling good against his skin. Reno moaned out under him.

"My house." Cloud panted into his ear. "Half a block away."

"What?" Reno said playfully back at him, grinning. "You don't want to fuck me in a phone booth?"

Cloud giggled. "Because that's definitely normal."

"Who the fuck cares? It's _hot_."

"Come on. Let's go." Cloud said, shifting his weight again. The grinding sensation was driving Reno insane and Cloud knew it. "Please?" He whispered.

"Shit, Cloud. Fine. Fine!" Reno said, pushing himself up. He picked up Cloud's soaked jacket from the floor and slung it over their heads, pausing to nibble at Cloud's earlobe for a moment.

"That tickles." Cloud said, swatting him away. Reno looked at him for a moment, such intense desire in his eyes that Cloud had to look away for a moment. "W-what?"

"I think you might be the best thing that's ever happened to me." Reno kissed him again. A slow, sweet kiss.

Cloud could feel himself melting. Slowly but surely, he was falling. Reno took his hand and kicked the door to the phone booth open, leading him out into the rain once again. Their jacket umbrella did nothing against the downpour and they were soaked in an instant. A clap of thunder sounded over head and lightning struck, illuminating Reno's brilliant smile; a smile full of chaos and freedom and passion. Even after the light faded, Cloud couldn't stop staring.

Fingers interlaced, they took off, sprinting through puddles and stumbling over cobblestones, into the night.

...

...and in the end Cloud got more action than all the phone whores combined. :]

thanks for reading!

...

silly typos i made while writing this:

Cloud sat in Reno's neck.

Cloud just looked at him, totally dumpstruck.

Cloud felt a hand slide up between them, pulling down the flipper of his jacket.

Cloud gasped as burros went flyin.

"No one's going to be in this sweater, love."

Closer and Closer to the waist of his ants.


End file.
